


The Man

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Man

Sean let out a sigh and settled himself more deeply into the leather couch on which he sat. He hoped with all his heart that he would be able to sit there, invisible and unnoticed, while he continued to do what he'd been doing for half an hour: gaze with tenderness at the slender, dark-haired man who stood a few feet away.

The man was laughing and gesturing enthusiastically as he chatted with friends, seemingly engrossed in his conversation. And yet once in a while... as if feeling Sean's gaze... his eyes would dart in Sean's direction before moving quickly away.

The man finally left his conversation and walked to where Sean sat. He stood before him silently for a long moment, then he spoke: "Hello there."

"Hello there yourself."

"You're staring at me."

"Because you are stunningly beautiful."

"Handsome," the man corrected.

"Beautiful," Sean insisted.

The man snorted and sat down on an ottoman with his back to Sean, gazing outward at the party guests.

Sean smiled, leaned forward, and wrapped both arms around the man. He pulled the slender body back until it reclined against his own, then turned his face into the man's neck, sighing, his warm breath bathing the man's skin. He felt the man relax against him, nestling back into his body.

"It's amazing," Sean murmured.

"What?"

"How every time I see you I feel myself falling in love all over again." He kissed the side of the man's neck, then nuzzled his face into dark, soft hair.

"Well, aren't _you_ the romantic today," the man replied, laughing softly.

"You tend to inspire romantic feelings."

"Ahhh," he teased dismissively, "You say that to all the guys."

Sean shook his head. He kissed the man's cheek and murmured softly, "Only to you, Elijah. Only to you."


End file.
